


Games

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20





	Games

"LIAM!!! Stop fucking around in that cave you're going to get us killed!" Theo yelled, his avatar hovering at the entrance of the cave. "Wait...I'm getting supplies" Liam said obviously not bothered by Theo's nagging. "I swear to god if I have to start this over again because..." But before he could finish the sentence a herd of the undead spewed out from behind a wall and closed in on their avatars. "Oh shit ...oh shit oh shit oh shit! Run!!!" Liam laugh-yelled as their characters once again got hauled down by zombies and the screen displayed the bright red words "You're Dead" for the seventh time that night.

"Motherfucker." Theo mumbled tossing the remote aside glaring at Liam. Liam's body bouncing as he laughed, guarding his shoulder in anticipation of the punch headed his way. Instead Theo threw himself over to Liam's side of the bed, tackling the beta, his arms wrapped around Liam's. "I *kiss* told *kiss* you *kiss* to *kiss* move!! *kiss*" Theo teased as he roughly planted kisses on any part of Liam that wasn't squirming, his fingers tickling at Liam's ribs.

Theo rolled off of Liam and the boys both let out a long sigh along with the last couple of giggles. Laying sprawled out on the bed, Liam hooked his one leg over Theo's, their fingers intertwined.

"It's still early, what do you feel like doing" Theo poked at Liam's side for a response. "Well Corey and Mas-..." "Nope nope nope" Theo protested without even letting Liam finish, "We see them all the damn time. Pick something else." Liam turned on his side facing Theo, his one hand propping up his head, the other tracing down Theo's cheek. "I pick you..." Liam whispered into Theo's ear, softly kissing the stubble growing along the chimera's jaw. "a million times over" Theo turned his head to the beta with a smirk, "Yeah?" tilting his head up, lips meeting Liam's. Liam rolled on top of Theo, drawing the kiss down to his neck, softly biting at the skin, his fingers running over the goose bumps forming on Theo's arm.

Liam pushed himself up with a slow and deliberate thrust against Theo's groin, straddling over his hips. The older boy folded his arms behind his head watching with amusement as Liam pulled his t-shirt off, pushing his long hair back only for it to flop forward again, his fingers tugging at the button of Theo's jeans.

With the zipper and button undone, Liam reached inside wrapping his hand around Theo, pushing the top of his pants down. "ready as usual" Liam said looking up at Theo, his eyebrow raised, his cock hard against Liam's palm. Before the chimera could respond Liam rubbed his thumb over the tip, tightly gripping Theo and drawing a sudden gasp from his lips, his hips moving up to meet Liam's hand as he lowered it to the base.

Liam moved his hand upward in a slow twist, drawing a drop of precum from Theo's throbbing dick, quickly bending down and licking it up, his eyes on Theo's that flashed a sudden yellow glow leaving the beta with a satisfied smirk. Liam's hand worked back down, twisting again, repeating the motion faster and gripping tighter. His other hand rubbing over himself at the enormous bulge in his jeans.

Theo's open zipper bit against his shaft with each twist making him ready to blow. In fact, just watching Liam do this was enough motivation for him. "Hmm Liam- oh my- fuck Liam..." Theo let out a loud roar, flashing his fangs as he threw his head back, spilling his silky wetness over Liam's hand that kept moving but with slower pumps, each pump letting out a bit more cum until Theo's body went slack and his fangs drew back in "baby...." he said breathlessly, reaching for Liam, trying to smile but the warmness of his orgasm flooded over him and he closed his eyes, exhaling loudly.

Through his euphoria Theo could hear the faint sound of metal clicking -the sound of Liam's belt being unbuckled. Theo opened his eyes to the beta hastily tugging down his zipper, his tip already glistening as it poked out of the top of his white boxers. Rushed and hungry, Liam pushed down his jeans just far enough for his cock to get out and then he was on top of Theo, kissing the chimera's chest while in the same motion yanking down his pants. Liam let out an impatient growl as his cock rubbed against the wet mess they made a few seconds earlier. "Shit...I'm gonna..." he growled again pushing Theo's legs apart. Liam swiped a hand over the cum that had pooled on Theo's stomach. He reached down, smearing it into Theo's hole, slowly sliding his thumb in and back out. His body rocking back and forth copying the motion. The chimera moved his body with Liam's.

Liam held the base of his cock and pressed it against Theo's entrance and with a sudden jerk and without warning he pulled Theo onto him, "Liam!! Babe...oh my..." Theo screamed, digging his claws into the sheets. Liam head fell back, "stay still" he growled ready to burst, his eyes closed tightly. Theo couldn't help but squirm in anticipation. "Theo...fuck...I said...." Liam gave in and starting pounding into Theo, licking his lips and biting down on the bottom one as he drew his tongue back in, his top lip almost in a snarl. 

Theo was fixated on his face, that look of hunger intensifying with every thrust, his blue eyes now black with lust. "Harder baby" Theo sang, he reached above him gripping the bottom of the headboard. Liam circled Theo's waist with his arm and lifted his ass off the mattress, pushing deeper and harder into him. Liam raised his hand to Theo's mouth and slipped his middle finger inside, watching as Theo's tongue swirled around it, his teeth teasing the soft skin before licking a long stroke from the base of Liam's finger to the tip, "Babe...I...mmh...I...love you.." Liam moaned as he exploded into Theo, pushing until the last drop and then collapsing onto Theo's chest, breathing heavily. Theo wrapped his arm around him, stroking his hair and planting a soft kiss on the top Liam's head "and I love you Dunbar"


End file.
